


we start with stars in our eyes

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hints of Gladnis, Not A/B/O dynamics, Team as Family, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, World of Ruin, but the amicitias are wolves, can read as platonic, hints of polyship roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: The Amicitias are the sworn Shields to the Lucis Caelum dynasty, chosen by the Astrals to bear the rage of a beast in order to protect their liege - or five times Gladio was introduced to someone, and one time he reintroduced himself.





	1. Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King meets the future Shield

_'You know what they say about the Amicitias, Regis - they breed them big'_

Regis can still hear his father's voice, still pick out the amusement in his tone even though his father's been dead and buried half a decade now. Crude as the saying goes, he cannot dispute it. 

Clarus paces restlessly up and down the hallway, his tail swishing in agitation. The hulking black wolf thuds passed him, the fur of his coat brushing Regis' hand briefly. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, Clarus pivots and Regis can see the worry in his glacian blue eyes.

"Come now old friend, she will be fine." He tries to soothe, but Clarus snaps at him with a snarl. Regis tutts. "She is in the best of care."

Clarus huffs, resuming his pacing. Even on all fours the tips of his pointed ears are the same height as the top of Regis' head; if he stood on his hind legs he'd tower over him. The Crownsguard have long learned to school their faces blank with indifference but Regis sees the way their bodies stiffen whenever the oversized canine stalks by.

It feels like an eternity before the door opens, and the doctor steps out with a smile on her face. All at once, Clarus' restless frustration melts away and Regis holds out the robe as Clarus scrabbles back into a form with two arms and two legs and far less fur. Wordlessly the man snatches it from his hand and hurries to dress himself.

"Come meet your son, Lord Clarus." The doctor gestures at the open door, before bowing respectfully to Regis. "Apologies your Majesty, but I ask you continue to wait a while longer until the parents are settled with their baby."

"Of course." He nods in understanding, sitting back down with a sigh. He must have dozed off for a while, because when a hand gently shakes his shoulder to rouse him from sleep the sky is dark and the Citadel is lit up. "Oh, Clarus. How are they?"

"They're both doing very well." Gone is the worry in his Shield's eyes, and in its place something infinitely fond. "Would you like to meet him?"

Regis follows him into the hospital room, and Amaryllis greets him with a tired, proud smile from the bed. 

"Hello Your Majesty." She holds out the bundle in her arms. "This is our son, Gladiolus."


	2. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future Advisor meets the future Shield

"Ignis, today you will meet someone important to the King." His uncle is on bended knee, fussing with Ignis' tie. "He is the son of Lord Clarus Amicitia, do you know what that means?"

"It means he will be the future Shield." Ignis answers, and his uncle nods in confirmation.

"Yes, but there's something else Ignis. What do you know about the Amicitias?"

"The Astrals blessed them with beast blood?" Ignis is unsure of his own answer, his mouth twisting in displeasure. "I don't know what that means, I just read it in a book."

His uncle stands, smoothing Ignis' hair to sit neat and flat on his head. "It means they can be both man and beast, to protect the King from danger."

"Man  _and_ beast?" Ignis echoes. "How?"

"Quickly now, we mustn't be late." He's ushered out the door and down one of the many hallways in the Citadel before taking an elevator to a different floor. "I hope you get along well, Ignis. It is good for the Prince's retinue to be close."

Ignis sucks in a breath, chewing his lip nervously. "I hope he likes me."

"I am sure he will, Ignis. You are a kind, clever boy." His uncle soothes, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. The elevator pings as it reaches its stop, opening its doors to a seemingly identical hallway as the last.

"Candor! Is this your nephew?" 

"It is, Lord Clarus. Ignis, this is Lord Clarus Amicitia."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lord." Ignis bows politely and Clarus makes a pleased sound. 

"Perfect etiquette and a court accent as well. My my." The Shield smiles, beckoning for them to follow him. "I do apologize in advance, my son is of an age where he has far too much energy so I ask for your patience if he's too rambunctious."

He opens the door to an office, and Ignis lights up when he spots a large fluffy dark brown dog running around the room. 

"Gladiolus, please stand still for the Astrals' sake and come meet Ignis." Clarus sighs, and his uncle laughs softly when the canine barks defiantly in reply. "He is to be the Prince's advisor, and part of the Prince's retinue like yourself so do mind your manners."

Ignis frowns in confusion, looking around himself. There are no other people in the room aside from Lord Clarus, his uncle, and himself so who is Lord Clarus addressing? 

The large fluffy dog sits attentively in front of him a moment later, its eyes coloured like aged honey. 

"Hello, my name is Ignis." Ignis greets gingerly, holding out his hand. He's unable to bite back a giggle when the dog licks it. Then it rears up and barrels into him, knocking him flat on his back.

"Hi! I'm Gladiolus but you can call me Gladio!" A boy looks down on him, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes coloured like aged honey. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Gladiolus, at least put on some trousers before you- oh for the Astrals' sake!"


	3. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future King meets the future Shield

"Stop fidgeting, Gladiolus." Clarus chides, smacking his son's hands away from his tie. 

"What's the big deal dad, I already met him when he was born." He grumbles, clenches his hands so as to resist the urge to tug at his tie again. 

"He was three days old, Gladiolus." Clarus replies dryly. "Can you remember anything from when you were three days old?"

"...."

"I didn't think so." His father sighs, resting a hand on his son's shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Best behaviour, please."

"Yes daaaad." He groans, shrugging his hand off. Who decided to put so many stairs in the Citadel anyway? Stairs at the entrance, stairs up the throne room. Stupid. Gladio waits until his dad is a couple of paces ahead before fidgeting with his tie. Stupid tie.

"Gladiolus." There's a warning in his father's tone and Gladio growls in irritation. It makes the guards they pass stand taller in attention.

"Clarus, I do apologize." The King makes an exasperated gesture with his hands when they enter the throne room, and Gladio notes there's no Prince in sight. "He's...in a mood this morning. You brought Gladiolus all the way here and I cannot even coax my son from his room."

"Ah, no matter." His father sighs and Gladio pulls a face. No matter? He's wearing a tie! Properly and everything! "Maybe later today, then, Gladiolus. I'll have someone drive you to school."

"Can I try?" He doesn't ask his father, no, he asks the King. "Can I try talking to Noctis? Please?"

Regis frowns, opening his mouth, head tilted as if to refuse but thinks the better of it at the last moment. "I suppose there's no harm. But he's very shy, Gladiolus and rather stubborn."

"I wonder who he inherited that from?" Clarus muses, and Regis chuckles. "Alright, come along then, lad."

There's no more stairs but there's an elevator and a long hallway to cross before the King stands before a door. "Noctis, I have someone here to meet you."

"No! Go 'way!" Came a young voice in the room. 

"I have to be away at a state meeting tonight when we were meant to be having dinner together." Regis explains with a weary sigh. "The delegates arrived a day earlier than planned so the schedule's been brought forward."

Gladio scoffs before he can stop himself. That means his father will be away that evening too. He doesn't wait for a reply, he reaches passed the King and twists the doorknob, pushing open into the bedroom.

The Prince is bigger now, but still so small. When Gladio first saw him he looked like a little baby bird- just a tuft of dark hair and pink skin swaddled in a soft blanket. Now he's a boy instead of a baby, curled up on the floor beside his bed with his knees to his chest and face hidden.

Gladio yanks at his stupid tie and drops it on the floor, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He can't do what his dad does yet, he can't banish his clothes to the Armiger space he still has to remove them himself. He drops to all fours and shivers as he feels his skin ripple, his body shift.

He pads over to the boy, nosing him in greeting. Noctis gasps in delight, a peal of laughter escaping his lips when the canine presses its wet nose to his cheek. "Hi!"

Regis smiles, sitting on the bed and gently brushing back his son's hair. "This is Gladiolus, your Shield." 


	4. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sister meets her brother

He doesn't know how he's meant to process this. How do you celebrate and grieve at the same time? There's a baby girl in his arms, his baby girl,  _their_ baby girl but his wife is dead. Heart complications, they'd told him. 

His vision is blurry, his breathing short and harsh through his tears. Suddenly the future seems too big, too wide, too much. Suddenly he realises this is how Regis must have felt when Aulea passed away. How cruel the Astrals could be, to give and to take as they please, when they please.

"In here, lad." 

Clarus looks up as the door opens and Regis gently ushers in his son. Gladiolus looks pained, his mouth pressed into a tight, tight line. His eyes are bloodshot, his nose pink, his fists clenched. The tips of his ears are pointed, and covered thinly in fur. 

"Gladiolus."

"Dad."

"Come here, son." Clarus coaxes, and the boy draws closer, climbing up to sit on the hospital bed beside him. His wife is meant to be occupying this bed, recovering from childbirth and singing softly to their daughter. Instead she's covered in a sheet, in the morgue downstairs. He feels the tears roll down his cheeks, and his voice breaks as he gently places the bundle in his son's arms. "This is Iris, your sister. Iris this is Gladiolus, your brother."

Gladiolus says nothing and for a brief moment he draws his lips back, his teeth sharp as he snarls, his ears flattened back not in rage but in distress. "She won't remember this, will she?"

Regis sits on his other side, resting a palm on the small of the boy's back in a silent gesture of support. "No lad, she won't."

"She won't remember me crying, right? I can cry now and she won't remember? She won't think I'm crying because I'm sad she's here, right? Because I'm not sad about her, I'm sad because mom-" Gladiolus trails off into sobs, leaning down to clumsily kiss his baby sister's head. "Don't remember this Iris okay, don't remember us crying okay? Dad and I will love you lots okay? I'm so happy to meet you. I'll be the best big brother ever, I promise."


	5. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend meets the Shield

"Prompto, _relax_." Noctis gives him a light shove. "Stop it! Seriously, it's just my dad."

"Your dad is the  _King_ Noct," Prompto's voice rises an octave, "what if I say the wrong thing and he has me executed?!"

"Dad's not going to have you executed, oh Six." Noctis sighs, elbowing him. "You're not being presented in the throne room okay, we're just saying hi to him in his office." 

"He signs laws into existence in that office, Noct." Prompto glares at him. "He could sign my death warrant in that office."

" _I'm_ going to sign your death warrant if you keep this up." He scoffs, all but shoving him out the elevator once the doors opened. "Come on, Specs offered to be moral support and you'll get to meet Gladio too."

"Gladio?"

"He's my Shield. His dad is my dad's Shield. Sort of a bodyguard role." Noctis explains as they make their way down the hallway. He gives a lazy wave when he spots Ignis, and Prompto offers a far more enthusiastic one. 

"Heya Iggy." 

"Best behaviour, Prompto." Ignis warns, tone grave. "If you insult his Majesty he will have you executed."

"I TOLD YOU!" Prompto shouts at Noctis, who bursts out laughing. Ignis grins at them, shaking his head.

"I was kidding, Prompto. His Majesty is a gentleman." A pause. "He'll send you to prison first so you'll have time to say your goodbyes, and  _then_ have you executed."

"You guys are the  _worst_!" Prompto groans as Noctis laughs harder.

"Come, his Majesty is finishing up with Captain Drautos. We can wait out in reception until he's done." 

Prompto's only half listening because the first thing he sees when they enter the room is the huge dog (wolf?) laying by the desk. "Oh. Em. Gee."

"What? Oh that's-"

"You have a DOG?" Prompto runs across the room, dropping onto his knees so he can immediately sink his hands into its dark brown fur. "Oh Six you're so  _soft_ heeeey buddy! I can't believe you've been holding out on me Noct, you've had a dog this whole time and you never let me meet them?! Seriously?!"

"Well- he's not-" 

"You know dogs are like, the second best animal in the world right? Chocobos are obviously the best, but dogs are amazing!" He wraps his arms around the large canine the moment it sits upright. "Ohhhh Astrals, we are gonna be  _best_ buds. You're replacing Noct as my best friend okay?"

"Prompto, on your feet. We can enter his Majesty's office now." Ignis offers him a hand, and he gladly accepts it. Taking a moment to brush fur off his clothing, he gives the dog a wave. "Back in a minute, buddy!"

The dog doesn't wait however, and trails after them as they enter the office.

His nerves rush back, overwhelming him at the sight of the King of Lucis sitting so calmly at his desk. Prompto swallows thickly and falls into a stiff bow.

"Your Majesty."

"You must be Prompto Argentum, my son's friend and classmate." Regis smiles, standing and reaching over to offer his hand. Prompto almost blanches, hastily accepting the handshake and praying to the Six he's not visibly trembling like a leaf.

"It is an honour, Your Majesty." A large looming shadow catches his eye, and Prompto gasps. "You have a dog too? Wait is this the mama dog? Papa dog?"

Regis is startled by the sudden change in topic, before he laughs. Unable to help himself Prompto is already coming around to the side of the desk, holding out his hand for the huge black definitely-a-wolf-not-a-dog to sniff. "Whoah are they like, royal pets? Like, only the Lucis Caelums can have them? They're huge!"

"You could say that, yes." Regis smiles, eyes twinkling. "They do breed them big, or so they say."

"And fluffy!" Satisfied that the wolf is not going to tear him apart, Prompto gives it a fond pat between the ears. Its ice blue eyes seem to bore into him, gauging him, measuring him up. "Can't believe Noct never told me about them."

Regis only laughs heartily again.

* * *

 

 

"Did you get C for question fourteen? I got C but I think it was actually A." Prompto shoves his hands into his pockets, shaking his head. 

"Um no I got B for that one I think?" Noctis confesses, scratching the back of his head. Another exam over, and only one left on the horizon. "Come on, let's head over and play video games and let our brains take a break."

"Highness." A bow. A nod. "Prompto."

"Hey Gladio." 

"Heya Big Guy." Prompto gives a friendly wave at the familiar figure waiting by the school gate. He's become used to the Shield's presence now he and Noct are in high school and the campus is closer to the Citadel. More people, more danger. He gets it. Besides, Gladio's a cool guy- gamer just like them, gymrat, _and_ total bookworm like Ignis. Way cool. One time Prompto even saw him walking King Regis' giant wolfhound-attack-dog-creature without a leash let alone a muzzle!

"You wanna stop by and get a bowl of noodles before we head over to yours?" Prompto suggests and Noctis grins.

"Hell yeah, let's go." 

They make their way from the campus to the winding alleyways, the afternoon crowd already starting to thicken as students join the throng. They have a favourite hole-in-the-wall join that serves amazing noodles and Prompto feels his stomach gurgle at the mere thought of food.

"Watch where you're goin'!" A man slurs, stumbling passed them and waving a half empty beer bottle at them. "You fuckin' schoolkids always takin' up the whole damn road!"

"It's barely five in the afternoon and you're wasted?" Gladio scoffs, easily pushing in front of Noctis and Promto. "Give it a rest old man, go sober up at home."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"No one, go home." Gladio growls and Prompto feels a shiver up his spine. It didn't sound the way an angry person sounded, it sounded like an animal growl. 

"Shut up!" The man moves and Prompto feels Gladio suddenly shove them backward hard enough for them to stumble. There's the sound of shattering glass, and it's with sinking fear that Prompto spots the now broken bottle in the drunkard's hand.

"Oh shit,  _oh shit!"_   He hauls Noctis to his feet and yanks him back just as the man rushes towards them, brandishing the broken bottle with clear violent intent. 

The blow never comes, not for him or for Noctis anyway but Gladio roars in pain as the bottle connects with his face. There's blood on the asphalt and Gladio has his hand pressed to his eye. 

"Gladio!" 

The Shield moves in a blur and the very next heartbeat a dark wolf pins the man to the ground, teeth bared and bark feral. Blood drips down the left side of its face.

* * *

 

Prompto Argentum has had a very long day, but he figures Gladio's got it way worse. They're in the Citadel infirmary surrounding his bed as the doctor finishes dressing the wound.

"It's very deep, but clean. There were no fragments inside the skin, but it will unfortunately leave a scar." The doctor seals the last of the tape over the gauze.

"The first of many I daresay." Lord Clarus tisks, patting his son's hand as Gladio grins in return. "You did well today, son."

"Thanks dad."

"He will need to drop by every morning to have the dressing changed, otherwise he is free to return home." The doctor instructs, tapping away on his tablet before bowing deeply at Lord Clarus and taking his leave.

"A drunkard out at this time?" Ignis sounds irritated, hands clenched in frustration. "School was barely over, students have late afternoon exams this week!"

"Specs, it's fine. Had my trusty Shield didn't I?" Noctis tries to play it off casually, but Prompto can hear the waver in his voice. They're all shaken up by what happened, Prompto's hardly had time to process it.

But here in the Infirmary, now that they're all safe, it all suddenly catches up in one dreaded rush of realisation. The horror dawns tenfold when Prompto looks between Gladio and Lord Clarus.

"Wait, you're the  _dog_ _?!_ " 

 


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're together for so long that when they're apart it feels like a lifetime until they see each other again.

There's a certain wonder to a vast blue sky and a cool summer breeze. There's not a building to be seen for miles, and aside from each other there aren't any people either. The haven thrums warm beneath his bare feet, and Prompto hums contentedly. He stretches languidly, arms held high above his head before sighing. Another dawn, another day.

He siddles up to Ignis at the gas stove, picking up the knife and appointing himself the task of chopping the spring onions while Ignis whisks the eggs. 

"Thank you Prompto." Ignis smiles and Prompto shrugs it off with a grin.

"The faster I help the faster breakfast happens, right Iggy?"

"Right." The advisor laughs and shakes his head as Prompto flourishes the knife dramatically.

"Gladio already on his morning run?"

"Yes, he left not long after I woke up." Ignis looks out into the seemingly endless Duscae plains below. "He should be back soon."

"He better be, or I'm eatin' his share." Prompto declares, gently sliding the board closer to Ignis. "Chopping all done, I'll go get Noct."

"Good luck." Ignis says dryly, waving him off. He watches him enter into the tent, before turning his attention back to the makings of an omelette. For a while there's no noise other than the sizzle of the frypan and the muffled sounds of bickering coming from Prompto and Noctis. The skittering of claws on stone makes Ignis turn, and Gladio pads lazily up onto the haven. "Good run?"

The beast huffs, jaws open, panting from exertion. "Breakfast is just about ready, no paws please." Ignis points at him with the spatula, to which Gladio responds with a playful nip at his hand. "We're all going to eat like civilised men."

The dark wolf circles him, using its bulk to nudge Ignis and unbalance him. He swats Gladio with the spatula, trying not to laugh. "Stop it you child!" Even as a canine Gladio can manage to grin in that cocky way of his. He sighs, reaching to gently muss the fur between his ears, trailing his fingers along their triangular shape until he pinches the tip of one. The beast closes its eyes, pleased at the attention. "You're impossible, you know."

Gladio nuzzles his head against Ignis' hands before trotting to the tent. He pokes his head inside, and Ignis hears their startled yelps.

"He's all yours Gladio, I've been trying to get him out for ten minutes buddy." Prompto surrenders, and then bursts out laughing as the wolf simply grabs the end of the sleeping bag in his teeth and drags it out of the tent- Prince included. Noctis squawks in protest, struggling to sit up as he's dragged unceremoniously out into the open.

"Alright, alright!" He swats at the grinning wolf and glares. "I was gonna get up!"

"Oh, yeah I'm _sure_ you were." Prompto rolls his eyes, though he offers his hand and hauls Noctis up and out of his sleeping bag. The wolf shivers, its fur rippling and receding until it's Gladio standing there looking unimpressed with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Now that his Highness has graced us with his presence," Ignis chooses to ignore the middle finger thrust in his direction, "let us eat breakfast while it's still hot."

Birdbeast egg omelette, washed down with juice (or two cups of coffee in Ignis' case) makes for a simple but filling meal. Prompto pats his sated belly. 

"So, what's next?" 

"There's a couple of hunts around since we're running low on funds," Noctis pulls the fliers from the Armiger and holds them out, "but we'll need chocobos because we can't take the Regalia through these areas."

"Hey Iggy?" Prompto calls his attention. "Have you ever thought about riding Gladio?"

There's a beat of silence before Ignis spits coffee out in surprise, hitting his chest with a clenched hand to aid in coughing out the liquid. 

"Well have you? I mean, you guys have known each other since you were kids right? It wouldn't be  _that_ weird." Prompto shrugs as Gladio sputters indignantly.

"Prompto you can't just- I mean, we're just-"

"Listen, you're like, big enough. Noct could ride you, if not Iggy." Prompto turns to his best friend. "Right? I mean, you can't tell me your dad and Gladio's dad didn't think about at least  _trying_ it?"

"Astrals, Prompto you can't just  _say_ things like that!" Noctis' voice is shrill, his cheeks red hot. "That's so inappropriate! I don't want to think about my old man like that!"

"I mean  _I'd_ want to try it if you'd let me." 

"Excuse me?" Gladio looks at him incredulously. 

"Hear me out," Prompto explains, holding up his hand to preempt their protests "we can save half the money if someone just rides you like a noble steed since you're Regalia sized anyway. That means we'll only need  _two_ chocobos instead of  _four_ and then we can put the money we save towards actual rooms and beds like civilised people."

He finishes his proposal and looks at them expectantly. A moment of dead silence until Ignis laughs suddenly, the sound high and almost hysterical.

"You meant ride like- Oh Six, Prompto-" Gladio mumbles, hiding his face his hands. Noctis picks up a loose pebble and pelts it at Prompto's head.

"I'm going to sign your death warrant - Ignis bring me a pen and paper, he dies right now by royal decree."

 

* * *

 

To think, the Shield of the King reduced to a guide dog. There are many things about his situation Ignis loathes, but perhaps he loathes this most of all. He grips the cane tight enough the leather binding creaks in protest, and a moment later he feels warm fur against his hand. The wolf noses him gently, before nudging him slightly to the left to correct his stride.

A decade and a half of training to be the Royal Advisor and personal Crownsguard to Noctis. A bloody waste, it seems.

His foot catches on something, and he stumbles. In a moment the Shield is there, using his body to prevent Ignis' knees from cracking on the ground and Prompto is there, slowly easing him up and giving him back the cane. 

He feels useless. He feels worse than useless he feels like a  _burden_. The Lucii had given him a chance to save Noctis and he'd _failed_. Doomed now, to live out his days in eternal darkness as punishment for his failure.

Camp is a sorry affair that night, in the dark damp cold. The smell of the swamp is everywhere, and the fire only manages to keep the worst of the chill at bay.

"Here, Iggy." Prompto places something hot in his hands, and the smell lets him know it's cup noodles. "Something to warm you up." 

"Thank you, Prompto."

He can't even take his mind off things and cook for his Prince, for his friends. He can't do anything.

He forces himself to eat if only to ensure he doesn't run out of energy and further incapacitate himself. Why hadn't the Lucii just taken his life? Why spit him back out like this?

No one says a word, nary a 'good night' from anyone when they eventually climb into the tent and curl up in their bedrolls. He opens his one good eye and just blinks blankly, the other fused shut from the ice-hot fire the Lucii had flooded through his veins. There's the rustle of someone shifting, someone turning over. Noctis hasn't spoken to him all evening.

The rustling continues and he thinks someone is getting up to go relieve themselves outside. 

But a moment later there's a great weight settling on his side, and warmth that seeps through the sleeping bag and right into his marrow. A wet nose bumps against his cheek and Ignis feels the dam he set up to contain his emotions quiver and shake. He turns on his side and rests his cheek against the beast's neck, his face sinking into the fur. After a moment, he wraps an arm around him and the Shield chuffs in approval.

On his other side he feels Prompto move closer and closer.

"Hey don't hog him all to yourself Iggy." He murmurs, and for the first time in weeks, Ignis smiles.

 

* * *

 

The endless night is meaningless when he's lived his life in darkness for years now. The darkness is no longer a suffocating blanket, but a sea he pushes through cleanly, calmly and with purpose. Noctis will return, someday, and bring the Dawn. He only has to make it until then.

He trains with the surviving Glaives, and learns to differentiate their fighting styles. He talks with Libertus, hears the weight of grief and determination in his voice. A survivor. 

He learns sight can be a secondary sense, and with the patience of a man with nothing else to do he relearns how to cook with his remaining four senses. He feeds the power plant workers who work tirelessly to keep Lestallum lit up. He feeds the refugees who've lost all they've known. He feeds the Glaives, their numbers dwindling ever smaller. He feeds the Crownsguard and talk of times gone by.

He feeds Iris Amicitia, who seems to grow taller and taller every time she visits. Some days she's chatting animatedly with him, blunt in her truths about the horrors she's seen and how fast she's had to grow up. Other days she's a beast, her fur soft and her body warm as she naps at his feet. She never asks about her brother. She knows they live different lives now.

He's so accustomed to her presence he doesn't think twice when he feels the muzzle of a wolf brush his palm one afternoon. He gives her a fond pat, tweaking the tip of one ear affectionately.

"Welcome back." He smiles as the wolf nuzzles against him hard enough to shift his balance. "It's only been three days, have you missed me so much? Or are you just hungry?" 

The wolf nips his fingers playfully and Ignis laughs. "Definitely hungry, then."

He's partway through sharing spiced meat skewers with Iris when he hears a knock on the doorframe.

"Scientia," Libertus calls, "message for you."

"Oh?" Ignis stands slowly, giving the wolf enough time to scramble away from his feet. 

"It's about Prompto." For a moment the world stands still and he waits to hear it, waits for the words he's dreaded hearing. _He's dead._

"Said he's waiting for you at Narcie Haven just out of town." Not the end of the world. Ignis' shoulders sag with relief.

"And he didn't phone me himself because-?"

"Because you left your phone to charge at the HQ." Libertus laughs, making his way over and placing the phone on the table within reach. "You head over now, Cor and I will make dinner tonight."

"You sure?" He doesn't know why he hesitates, but suddenly he wants to stay right here instead of facing Prompto after years of barely speaking to each other. They hadn't been in the same place since Noctis was snatched into the Crystal.    

"I'm sure. Go to him, Ignis. While you still have someone to go to." The words weigh heavy, and Ignis is humbled and chastised all at once. He bows.

"Thank you Libertus. I'll be back soon." Soft fur brushes against his hand. "Coming, Iris? Let's go say hello to Prompto."

He hasn't fought with Iris at his side in years but it's much the same as fighting with her brother when she's in this form. He hears her snarls, her growls, he can smell blood and ichor when her teeth sink into prey. He can hear where his enemies are now, and how to throw daggers so they sink into their most vulnerable parts. They're accosted by demons only twice before he feels the thrum of the Oracle's magic reaching out to him, letting him know they've crossed the threshold of the haven.

"Iggy." Prompto almost sighs his name, and footsteps hurry him over until he's enveloped in a warm embrace. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Ignis blinks in confusion. "Libertus told me you called my phone and asked me to meet you here."

"No I didn't? Gladio called me here."

" _Gladio_?"

"Yeah." 

Ignis' heartrate spikes and he turns, hands out to touch the wolf sitting at his side. He runs his thumb across her face- across  _his_ face, he realises, as his thumb meets a scar running through his left eye and across his forehead. "Gladiolus..."

The wolf pushes against his hands, padding away from him. He feels the pulse of the armiger, a blink of magic, the tinkling sound of crystals. 

"World's bad enough without Noct." Gladio's voice is rough, as if he hasn't used it in a while. "I didn't want to keep pretending I could go on without you both too."

The carefully reinforced dam in Ignis' heart breaks but it's Prompto who lunges forward first, Gladio letting out a soft  _oof_ as Prompto collides into him. 

"Come here, Ignis Scientia." Gladio grumbles, reaching out to snag his wrist and tug him closer. "I've missed you." 

They're not quite the three words he's wanted to hear after so long, but they'll do. They'll do.

He allows himself to be embraced by the pair of them, and he soaks up the affection they pour into his broken heart. 

"So," Prompto's voice to his credit only wobbles a little, "camping out under the stars just like last old times?"

"I'm sure I can whip something up if you've got camp set up already." He's smiling. It feels odd to smile after so long. It tugs at his weary face, it pulls at his lips. But his heart feels warm and bright. "Gladio's already eaten though I daresay he can eat more."

"I'll never say no to your cooking, Iggy you know that." Gladio laughs and the sound, the sound oh it makes Ignis' heart sing.

He makes peppery daggerquill rice because he knows it will make Prompto smile and his life's been short on smiles for a long while now. They eat and they talk and for a while he can pretend Noctis is just sleeping in the tent already, not in a forced slumber inside that blasted Crystal. By the time they finish washing up and packing away the cooking stove, Ignis is drowsy with contentment. 

"Thanks for the food Iggy." Prompto yawns midway through his sentence before giving Ignis a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Bedtime for me."

"You're very welcome, Prompto." Ignis aims a fond smile in his direction and waves him away. "Sweet dreams, Prompto."

The crackle of the fire isn't loud enough to drown out the growls and moans of the demons around them but it's enough to dull it slightly. He holds his hands out, feeling the warmth lick at his palms. He can hear Gladio's presence in the camp chair beside his, hear his steady breathing in and out, in and out. The Shield stands, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So, Ignis I-" He clears his throat again, and Ignis stands to face him. "I've missed you."

He says it again, those three words. 

"I have missed you too, Gladio."

"World's gone to shit."

"It has."

He's close now, close enough Ignis can feel the warmth the Shield seems to emanate. Ignis leans forward and rests his brow against his broad chest. After a moment, Gladio wraps his arms around him. If only the world hadn't fallen to pieces, hadn't plunged into darkness. If only Noctis hadn't been swallowed up by the Crystal. If only Ignis hadn't failed.

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" Gladio asks softly, voice inflected with hope. 

"You can stay as long as you like." Ignis turns his head so his ear is pressed to his chest and he can hear the steady thud of Gladio's heart. "I hope you do."

"Nuh-uh." Prompto's voice breaks them out of their daze, their youngest companion poking his head back out of the tent. "Don't hog him all to yourself Iggy. Now come to bed, I'm cold."

It startles a laugh out of them both, and Ignis thinks yes, the dawn will come eventually. For now, though, he has all the light he needs.

 

* * *

[come find me on [tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)] 


End file.
